Dib Membrane
Dib Membrane Mario Miyamoto is an Italian boy and the even younger brother of Mario. History Somewhere in the year 2000, Shigeru Miyamoto Mario Membrane and his wife where enjoying a picnic in Naples, Italy, when Mario, their older son, was playing Hotel Malleo in his personal computer alongeside his younger brother Luigi, until he stumbled upon PINGAS videos, Miyamoto and his equally Japanese wife imitated it, thus causing Dib to start devoloping, some time later, a bee entered the wife's PUSSEH and stung Dib in the head, causing it to become swollen, but his big head it mistankenly attributed to the fact he is smart and graduated in memeology. Finally, in March 30, 2001, Dib was born, however, Mario tried to kill him when he was disturbed by Dib's big head, later, in September, Mario threw a Koopa shell on Dib's head, causing him to become extremely smart, with the point he could already dress up and speak in both Italian, Japanese and English. In Christmes, their parents gave him a Nintendo Gaycube and Mario, his oldest brother, brought him the latest game, Weegee's Mansion, Dib recalls that was the best Christmes ever. Later, in 2002, Dib looked like a 12 year old boy and went to U.S.A to buy a Retarded 64, there, he discovered a company named Nickelodeon, ruled over by the 3 gods of the Slime religion, a Hawaiian sponge named SpongeBob, a German boy with poliosis named Lincoln Lewd (mistaken as Lincoln Loud), and a Finnish bird named Harvey Beaks, and he got hired, he told his parents and brothers about it, and since he loved paranormal things, due to him being addicted to Weegee's Mansion, he decided to star in a TV series named Invader Zim alongside a green homuncolous named Zim and soon became the black sheeps of the Niggalodeon family, this is because Christians hated the show because it was better than SpongeBob. Later dat year, Mr. Miyamoto and Mrs. Miyamoto where having SEX once again and a new sister was born, Mario named it Gaz, and it became the youngest sibling of the family, Mario mutated Gaz so she could speak and have the mentality of an 8 year old and then send it to Nickelodeon staff to star in the series, Mario leaved her with a Gay Boy Advance with all the Spaghetti he could buy, and all the games in the Shupa Malleo Advance series, Gaz became emo. In 2004, the series got cancelled because of the stupid Christians that were in the SpingeBill religion. Dib fucked them all and sent them to North Korea, Dib returned to his homeland alongside his little sister. Dib spent the majority of his later 13 years spending time with his brothers, eating lotsa spaghetti, play more Weegee's Mansion and sending death threats to the Niggalodeon staff. In 2017, Mario married Meggy, and with his new wife, made four kids that were Italian and Inkling hybrids, and those kids were named Merio, Maggy, Dibrio and Gazggy. And thus Dib now is a happy uncle alongside Luigi and Gaz, and got rehired by Niggalodeon after they saw potential for a new Invader Zim movie and book series. Dib is now happier than ever. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Italian characters Category:Males Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Invader Zim characters Category:Retarded Characters